


Imperfectly Perfect

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong x Mingi, M/M, MinJoong, Mingi stalks Hongjoong, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Mingi, bottom hongjoong, only ATEEZ but they don't have much role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Mingi watches the love of his life, Hongjoong, until he'll be ready to confess. He'll do anything to be with him & won't allow anyone near him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~

Hongjoong fixed his hair in the mirror with a small smirk. 

Click

Mingi captured it from outside his window.

He remembers perfectly how watching Hongjoong everyday started. There was a free entrance in an independent art exhibition, so he decided to check it, he had nothing better to do. No friends & no lover.

There he saw a beautiful art that captured his attention, immediately his eyes falling on the artist standing next to it.

There he saw him the first time.

Hongjoong had a big smile on his face as he spoke to some people about it. Mingi felt his heartbeats increasing & burning desire to have him.

He was so insecure to approach him, patiently waiting for the two guys to leave him. He stepped close, still shy to talk to him. Hongjoong slowly made his way to stand next to him, his hands tied behind his back "Hello" he said in a friendly tone.

Mingi looked at the shorter, making eye contact, he felt like he lost himself in them. He bad fallen deeply in love with him. 

After the event was over, Mingi didn't want to lose him yet he was too embarrassed to ask him out or his number. That's how he ended up following him.

This had already lasted 2 weeks, still Mingi had no courage to talk to him.

Hongjoong met up with San, who brought his friend Yunho along. The stranger seemed shy yet he kept smiling at Hongjoong. Obviously cracking up some jokes to them laugh. 

Mingi clenched his fist, as anger burnt inside him. He was flirting with his Hongjoong. His target immediately became Yunho. 

An hour later San stated "Wooyoung just finished work & told me to meet up" Yunho chuckled, instead the oldest rolled his eyes playfully "Yeah yeah ok, lovey doveys. Go" they all laughed, before San walked away.

Mingi lost it. They were left alone, he had much time to freely flirt with Hongjoong. His Hongjoong. 

It was already dark, so Hongjoong & Yunho both stood up "You sure you don't want me to take you home?" asked the younger, while Hongjoong smiled "It's alright". They talked until they headed out of the Cafe, that's when their ways separated.

Mingi followed Yunho, only one man was allowed to have Hongjoong & that was him.

After some walk, there was no one around only him & his prey. He lowered the knife he hid in his sleeve, ready to take action.

Suddenly, a guy hugged Yunho "I missed you" he said as he kept tip toeing. The other chuckled, breaking the hug to kiss him "Sorry I was late, Yeosang. San wanted me to meet his friend".

Mingi discreetly stepped back, hiding in the shadows. He watched as the couple held hands & walked away, relaxing that he didn't have opponent. 

He immediately turned around, with quick steps heading at Hongjoong's house.

He was standing in the shadows under a tree across Hongjoong's bedroom window. He had obviously just finished showering, fixing his hair slightly after drying them. He took off his robe, his torso was seen & Mingi swore he wanted to feel his soft skin on his.

He went to take his camera for a picture, but a voice stopped him "What are you doing here, sir?".

Mingi was caught off guard. Thankfully he was wearing a hat, covering his eyes fully. Instead, the mask was down on his jaw. He didn't respond he only turned around walking quickly before any more mess was committed.

Hongjoong was ready to lay in bed when the doorbell was heard. He opened in utter confusion only to see his next door neighbor "Hello Jongho" he said still confused.

The younger just said whatever he saw, shocking his older "Are you sure?" he asked in silent panic. Jongho nodded "Yes, be careful. I don't know if this was the first time or an accident, but take care". Hongjoong gulped "Thanks a lot. I will" with that he locked the door & every window in the apartment.

After that night, he became more aware that he was being watched. He lately had a weird feeling, but had ignored it. 

Next day when he arrived at work it was obvious that he was stressed. How could he focus anyway? 

After work Seonghwa approached him "Are you alright, Hongjoong?", his younger exhaled heavily as he only nodded in response. Seonghwa kept the calm tone "You know you can trust me", Hongjoong frowned his eyebrows in sadness telling him everything.

"Oh goodness Hongjoong..." Seonghwa was in utter shock. The other nodded "I felt weird lately but I ignored all the times, until yesterday". The older nodded "Listen, I would suggest you to sleep to a friend's house & then you'll see if you still feel watched".

Hongjoong shrugged "My friend, San, has a boyfriend & I don't want to thirdwheel". Seonghwa shook his head "You can come to my house", the shorter shook his head "No, I don't want to disturb. I'll figure out alone. And who knows? Maybe it was a coincidence and I'm overreacting".

The older raised an eyebrow "What if it is not?", Hongjoong threw his head back for a second "I'll manage, don't worry. Have a good night" with that he walked away.

Mingi had heard everything. He hid better in the alley "So, he starts to notice..." he almost whispered to himself. He needed to take real action now. 

He stopped stalking Hongjoong for a week, his eyes were towards Jongho. He learnt his daily routine, yet he couldn't find the right chance for him to leave so he could take Hongjoong.

It was that time where he stood lucky, the younger male seemed to get prepared for a trip. The day he left Mingi turned his eyes on Hongjoong again.

He seemed to smile brightly again, he danced a bit as he got dressed to hang out. He didn't feel watched lately, which made him happy & that everything he thought about was in the past.

He went out with San & his boyfriend, Wooyoung. They were having so much fun, even if Hongjoong was getting annoyed by the youngest.

Mingi took a photo of his future boyfriend's smile. He wasn't just beautiful. He was perfect.

It was around 23:00 when Hongjoong returned home, ready to go to bed. Everything seemed to go well for now. 

An hour later, Mingi broke the lock on the window in the living room. Carefully getting inside. 

Hongjoong frowned his eyebrows by the sound. He slowly stood up, tying a chain around his knuckles. In the dark he walked towards the slightly open window. He tried to close it, wishing he was the one that left it open. As expected, the lock was broken his eyes opening wide in shock.

Before he could react, a knife was touching his throat. He exhaled shakily, as the chain slowly untied from his hand, falling on the floor.

"Quietly follow my orders" his deep low voice brought goosebumps all over Hongjoong's body. He was panicking, not allowing him to think properly. 

He was taken in the bedroom, he started shaking even more as he realized what was about to happen. The stranger tried to take off his shirt, but Hongjoong whined weakly pulling it down.

The man pressed the knife harder on his neck, as his chest was now pressing on the older's back "Don't disobey me, Hongjoong".

He let a tear drop, realizing that all the feelings he had were right. He was being stalked. The man knew his name & obviously had been watching for long enough. 

In a matter of seconds, he was thrown on the bed completely naked. The intruder got between his legs, because of the dark Hongjoong couldn't see his face. The man calmly smelt his neck, while his leather gloved finger run down his body.

"You're imperfectly perfect..."

Their eyes met in the dark & Hongjoong could see the evil in him. Instead, Mingi smirked at how scared & helpless the prey looked. He wanted to mark him his forever.

"I desired you for so long..." he positioned himself "....you're only mine now" he got inside him. Hongjoong shut his eyes, allowing the tears to fall. He just wanted somebody, anybody to help him.

Mingi started moving on a slow yet deep pace. The older was obviously a virgin that had prepared himself some times.

He breathed out on the other as he brought his face close to his. Hongjoong turned on the side, but Mingi forced an eye contact "So innocent yet so sinful" he kissed him passionately.

He tied Hongjoong's legs around his waist, while he started going down on his nipples. He passed his tongue on them, while he played with the other, keeping a bruising grip on his thigh.

The older's body started reacting positively, making him close his eyes in pleasure. He bit his lower lip, too ashamed to let any sound.

Mingi pinned his wrists above his head with both of his hands. Their faces inches away "Set yourself free. Don't hide any emotion" his voice low. 

Hongjoong kept eye contact for a second, remembering well enough these words. He had told them to people who asked about his art in the gallery.

Mingi buried his face on the crook of his neck, going in an animalistic pace. He started pumping the older's hard member fast. Hongjoong hugged his back, digging his nails in it as he kept hitting his sweet spot.

Not taking any longer, he finished inside him, instead the older finished on their bodies. 

Mingi sat on his knees, admiring the view. Hongjoong kept on breathing heavily "Who are you?" he asked. Mingi smirked as he stood up "I'm your boyfriend" with a quick move he stabbed him with a vaccine full of sleeping pill liquid.

Hongjoong cried "Why are you doing this to me?" before everything faded to black.

Mingi quickly cleaned any evidence he had left behind, dressing Hongjoong. He put him on the backseats, covering him with a blanket like he was sleeping.

He took him somewhere far away. He would keep him in a basement, until he found the right chance to take him away with the train.

Mingi loved Hongjoong, he tried to be tender with him even if the other protested. Hongjoong eventually stopped going against him, allowing the other to touch him, feed him or anything he wanted.

Mingi treated him perfectly & Hongjoong knew that when he would be trustworthy enough to untie him, it would be much better.

He felt himself falling for Mingi. He was so sweet & caring. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Maybe it was a better life with Mingi.

Mingi untied him after Months. Hongjoong weakly he stood up, his legs & hands still trembling. 

He looked at his younger, softly tying his arms around his muscular torso "I'm yours" he almost whispered, while Mingi hugged him & kissed his head.

Hongjoong took his decision & it was to be with Mingi. It was crazy, but Hongjoong found something that never found in anyone. Someone to care & love him for who he really was.


End file.
